User blog:JKGame/Board James vs Cupcakes: My Little Rap Battles Off-Season
Happy Halloween! To celebrate, I have a simple spooky rap battle for y'all! Fun fact: This is the first MLRB battle to use a character from a fanfiction, not the actual show! Without further ado, let's jump right into some spooks! "Main character of Cinemassacre's eponymous series, Board James, and a messed up version of Pinkie Pie from the creepypasta Cupcakes battle each other to see which fun-loving killer who are willing to murder their own friends in a story that starts off as innocent only to turn dark later on is better." Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! BOARD JAMES! VS! PINKAMENA DIANE PIE!!! BEGIN! 'Board James:' Welcome to your new Nightmare, Pinkie! I hope you’re in the mood to play 'Cause I’m bored. And when Board James is bored, he plays some board games Right now I’ll be having fun mutilating you as I achieve my domino-nation! I’m the real master in blood and gore, while your story’s just one long game of Operation! Step into 13 Dead End Drive, and you’ll suffer the same fate as my little buddies Think you’re going to be lucky in this battle? You have as much luck as Bootsy! While your story’s left on fanfic.net where no one will come back for a second reading I’m so popular that even when I ended, viewers were begging for a third season! 'Pinkamena Diane Pie:' Yay, you’re here! It'll be so fun going on a Cinemassacre on this disgrace! Your style stinks like a rotting body, while my flow’s sweeter than my Cupcakes! When it comes to you and the Nerd, you’re merely the lesser of the two Even Rainbow Dash is a better friend than the ones that always play with you! Gonna get intense like Crossfire when this battle ends like Smile HD Your series was trash from the start, but now it just sky-Rocketed to Insanity! The only friends you have are a cheater and a pirate who deserves no respect! How can your videos be scary if your worst enemies are phones and pedo buckets? 'Board James:' Your tale's just a snuff film in written form, so shut your f*cking Mouse Trap! Like my victims before my first death, I'm gonna leave you Hanging, Man! Why am I even battling this sorry excuse for a killer? I had more fun playing with Doggie Doo! Disses brutal like Deadly Danger Dungeon, looks like this pedophile's in deep number two! 'Pinkamena Diane Pie:' Ya know, James, I'm disappointed. I thought you would have lasted longer with your verse With Apple Bloom by my side, your kill count doesn't hold a candle to my murders! Gonna hack this hack with a hacksaw, playing with your organs! No matter how many worlds you traverse to after your death, you won't win in either of them! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (The logo gets murdered by the Cinemassacre chainsaw) -AAAAH! MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! (The logo drops dead) Poll Who won? Board James Pinkamena Diane Pie Category:Blog posts